


First Kill, First Blood

by RadikinSkywalker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikinSkywalker/pseuds/RadikinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first encounter with a security guard, his first kill and blood from a human. 30 years of being abandoned certainly has taken it's toll on the rabbit animatronic, transforming him into a killing machine in the human eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill, First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fanfic "Beginning, Until The End".
> 
> Used a gender neutral pronoun for the security as it is up to the reader's imagination of how they see the security guard in this story as.

Ears twitching, voices were heard outside from the room the creature, the animatronic resided. Silver eyes snapped open, a low and guttural growl emitted at the heavily tattered animatronic's throat as it recognized the source of sounds coming from.

_Humans._

The animatronic stood up after a couple of twitches and took a few steps towards the doorway. It peeked outside and saw a few humans walking by the arcade room, one of them wearing of what appears to be a security guard outfit. The animatronic's nose twitched as it recognized the scent. It was the same stench it smelled when it strayed into the office. It's glowing eyes flickered as the security guard waved at the others before heading to their office. The animatronic continued to 'spy' at the humans as they left the building.

_Perfect._

No witnesses. No evidence. A perfect timing for the animatronic to chase after the security guard in the office.

"Where are you going?"

The tattered animatronic's ears perked up at the voice behind it, looking over to it's shoulder as two white pinpricked pupils glowed brightly within the dark room. It's eyes narrowed and it emitted a threatening growl as if telling the other to back off. "Stay out of this, Ray." It, _he_ ordered as he walked out of the room.

The other animatronic, a golden bear animatronic heaved a sigh, completely ignoring the heavily tattered rabbit animatronic's instruction as he followed him quietly once he left the room. He knew the rabbit was out to chase after the security guard. And he knew the other animatronic only had one intention.

Eliminating the night guard.

Ray immediately hid behind a wall as Robert turned to look behind him, a low growl emitting at his throat as he was aware that the bear was following him. His attention then turned to the surveillance camera whirring to life, looking straight into the lens with his silver glowing eyes, daring not to move from his spot. The rabbit knew behind the camera that the human was probably freaking out.

The night guard stared at their tablet screen as the animatronic rabbit stared at the camera with his glowing silver eyes, hearing a deep, low chuckle echoing from him. After a moment or so of staring at the screen, static suddenly obscured the view for a few moments before it cleared up, the spot where the tattered rabbit once stood was now empty. "What the fuck is this?!" The night guard cursed as they scanned through different cameras frantically, trying to find where the rabbit was.

Robert walked down a hallway leading to a room with the corpse of a lavender rabbit, it's glowing eye flickering. He scoffed at the corpse, looking at it with hatred, knowing that it was one of the animatronics that replaced them. He looked behind him again, eyes narrowing as he felt the golden bear's presence behind him but he decided to ignore him, focusing on his main objective which was eliminating the security guard.

Ray's ear twitched, peeking from the wall as the rabbit walked towards the door leading to another room only to be stopped as his damaged ears twitched at the sound of the camera whirring to life. He could tell he was close to the office, close to catching his prey. Maybe the human was using the cameras in an attempt to stop the rabbit, but it didn't completely stop him. It only slowed him down. And he knew Robert won't stop until he could taste his first human blood on his hands.

Silently, he followed the rabbit as he made his move, hearing static noises coming from the camera, assuming that it was temporarily down so the rabbit could move to another room without the guard noticing or knowing which room he went. How the tattered rabbit could do that was beyond his knowledge, nor was he even aware that he could even do that to the cameras. He assumed Robert didn't know this ability as well and he's only using it now to his advantage of making the night guard go into a state of panic.

The dirty golden and tattered rabbit peeked through the doorway, a sickening grin spread across his face as he could smell the scent of the night guard. His ears twitched as he could hear the frantic sounds of the human scanning through the cameras, trying to find where 'Springtrap' as the humans referred to him was. He quickly sneaked-run past the window as the guard was still busy with the tablet in their hands, hiding behind the wall near an emergency exit door.

"Shit, where is he?" His ears twitched as the human spoke, busying themselves with the tablet.

Grinning wickedly, Robert took this opportunity to sneak up behind his unsuspecting prey, carefully treading on the checkered tiles as to not alert the human of his footsteps. Once he was behind the security guard, he stared at them with his silver glowing eyes. In his mind, a voice whispers the same word repeatedly.

**_Kill._ **

In an instant, the heavily damaged animatronic rabbit let out a hiss-sounding scream as he grabbed the security guard, throwing them across the room. His eyes flashed with what could only be read as 'murder' to the human as he towered over them, a guttural growl rumbling at his throat.

Ray's ear swivelled up as a blood curdling scream emitted from the office, quickly rushing towards where the sound was coming from, skidding to a halt as he saw the scene on the window, his eyes widening and jaw gaping slightly in shock and horror. Before his eyes, he saw the heavily damaged rabbit throwing the security guard near the doorway of the office, towering over the human as he glared down at them.

Robert let out another hiss-sounding screech as he stomped his bare metallic foot onto the human's rib cage, a sick grin was spread across his face as he heard the sound of bones cracking underneath the weight of the animatronic. The moment the rabbit had his foot pressed against the guard's chest, they lay lifeless on the floor. But that didn't stop him. He wanted to play with his prey more. He wanted to see blood painted against his hands as his trophy. And he did so as he lifted the human corpse off from the ground and began to slam their skull against the wall repeatedly.

The golden bear stood still in place as he watched the scene before him through the large window of the office. He wanted to rush in and stop the rabbit but he knew better not to, lest the golden rabbit snapped and unleashed his fury on him. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The rabbit he once knew who seemed so delicate, so calm turned into this monster. A brutal killing machine who showed no mercy to any human beings he would come across. But was it only the adults he greatly despised enough to the point of having that strong desire to kill? Or was it also the teenagers? Probably.

White pupils blinking, blood now stained the walls as Robert continued to slam the corpse's skull onto the wall before letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Satisfied with his work, he walked out of the office only to stumble upon the golden bear who had been watching what he was doing the whole time. He gave him a silent glare before walking past him, heading back to his area as he didn't bother exchanging words with him.

Ray stood still as if his feet were glued to the ground, staring at the corpse of the security guard on the floor. He needed to hide the body, burn it at least so no evidence would be found. But where would he find an incinerator? Would they even keep one here in the amusement park? Well, it was worth finding out. Padding into the office, he dragged the body all the way in the building, searching for an incinerator of some sort. Much to his disappointment, he found none. Guess he would have to resort into dumping the body into the garbage but he would have to go out of the building for that, and he didn't like that idea.

But if he didn't want the risk of humans finding the corpse in the office, he would have to do it. And he did as he walked out of the building through one of emergency exits. He glanced around to make sure no humans were in sight, though it was late at night so everything outside was silent and appeared that the place was deserted. The golden bear dragged the corpse to a nearby dumpster, opening it before throwing the body into it. He quickly retreated back inside the building and heaved a sigh that felt like he had been holding for awhile as he made his way back to the area where Robert resided.

In the dark room, he could see the rabbit's silver eyes glowing in the darkness. He felt his gaze fall onto him as he was suddenly aware of his presence outside of the room. Though, the damaged animatronic rabbit made no move nor did he emit a threatening growl to repel the golden bear away from his area. Instead, he simply stared at him silently, silver eyes now devoid of emotions which surprised the bear.

He wanted to talk to the rabbit, he wanted to question him but he felt like he didn't want any confrontation after what had happened back in the office. He decided to leave him alone for now and headed into the arcade room which was across where the rabbit was residing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few hours had passed and Ray hadn't noticed that he dozed off, finding himself in the arcade room as he took a glance around his surroundings. A memory flickered in his mind, suddenly remembering what had happened in the office. He stood up and walked out of the arcade room, heading back to where Robert was residing. Peeking through the darkness, there was no sign of his silver eyes glowing in the darkness. Had he walked out while the golden bear dozed off? Shrugging to himself, he slowly stepped into the room.

"Go away..."

He froze as a hoarse sounding voice echoed. His ear swivelled and looked around as if he was trying to find where the source of the voice was.

"I said go away..."

There it was again. He flicked his ear upright as he took a glance down the hallway before focusing back to the dark and secluded area. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He scanned through the dark area until a pair of silver eyes were glowing in the darkness as they stared at him with no signs of emotions behind them.

"Robert..." Ray murmured as he slowly walked towards him.

"I said go away." The tattered rabbit hissed. "Don't talk to me..."

Ray frowned and stopped in his tracks, though he felt he was only a few feet away from the rabbit but he dared not move any closer to him, not wanting to anger him. He wanted to at least console him but he knew the rabbit still didn't want confrontation from him judging how he told him to stay away. No. He couldn't just avoid Robert like this. He was his best friend and partner. He couldn't just leave him like this. He shook his head as he drew closer to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Why would you want to talk to a monster like me?" The rabbit asked with a slight growl as the golden bear knelt down in front of him.

Ray shook his head. "You're not a monster. To the humans you are, but to me, you aren't. You're just the same old, except with a big change." He responded, heaving a sigh as he sat down beside him.

Robert hissed lowly as the bear sat down beside him, though he had a point. He was a monster in the human eyes. But not to the bear as they were both of the same beings. Animatronics. They were still a duo no matter what. Despite not wanting to have confrontations from the other animatronic, it was difficult to repel him away as he knew the bear would do anything to help him regardless of the situation.

"Just don't say anything about what happened in the office. I'm pretty sure you already know why I've done that." The rabbit spoke up, hiding his face back in his arms which were resting on top of his knees.

"Oh I already know. I just wanted to console you about it y'know. Calm you down or something." The bear responded as he started rubbing his hand against the tattered rabbit's back.

Robert flinched slightly at the sudden contact, holding back a growl before relaxing against the touch with a sigh. The gentle motions were enough to soothe him and it was the feeling he had missed. But what made him feel better was a bear hug from the other golden animatronic. He raised his head to look at the golden bear beside him as if silently asking a hug from him.

Ray blinked his white pupils, not asking what the rabbit wants as he could see it behind those silver eyes of his. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around the heavily damaged rabbit, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Robert sighed as he let himself melt into the embrace, feeling all the frustration and anger fading away. He stared numbly into the darkness as he rested his head on top of the golden bear's shoulder. He certainly loved this, being held by the bear as it was comforting for him and it made him relaxed. Eyes slowly falling closed, he let himself drift off into the sweet and comforting embrace.

A smile formed within the golden bear's face as he felt the rabbit relaxed in his arms. He wasn't sure if he was asleep but nevertheless, he was glad that the tattered rabbit had finally calmed down. This was a method he rarely used against Robert whenever he would have to calm him down, it was only when he would resort into doing this when the rabbit couldn't relax under his gaze. Besides, after finding out about his violent and aggressive nature, he would need to do this more often. But he wasn't complaining, he knew the rabbit liked this and it made him happy.

Remaining still, the golden duo sat in the darkness of their shared room with a half-asleep damaged rabbit in the bear's arms as silence fell upon the building, leaving the two in peace.

Maybe their new lifestyle wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
